The Summer of Servitude
by slytherin-chica687
Summary: Draco’s family decides to hire a new servant for the summer. An American teenage witch! Will the fun end once summer does?


A Summer of Servitude

By: Slytherin-chica687

Summary: Draco's family decides to hire a new servant for the summer. An American teenage witch! Will the fun end once summer does?

Chapter 1: "So, What Do Ya Say?"

It's a new day  
But it all feels old  
It's a good life,  
That's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same…

**Good Charlotte- _The Anthem_**

It was a bright Sunday morning. Nothing could go wrong. Except of coarse, if you were Crystal Smithinson. Her morning wasn't going exactly as she planned.

"What the Hell do you mean by that?! You can't disown me!" Crystal and her foster parents were arguing, again. This time, it had gotten too far.

"We mean exactly what we said. You are a disgrace to this family. As of this morning, you are no longer ours. You are Crystal Kollergin, named after your bastard father and good-for-nothing mother! Now pack your things and leave! And don't you ever come back, ya hear ya little bitch?!" Cathy and Ryan (Her foster parents) were way beyond the boiling point.

"Where will I go?!" She yelled back at them.

"Anywhere but here! Now get out!" Her ex-foster father threw her suitcase out the door and shoved her out. She tripped and fell face first on the front walk. She stood up and brushed herself off, then grabbed her suitcase. She went over to the garage and pulled out her motorcycle. She hopped on and drove off down the street.

(Time passes)

She arrived twenty minutes later at her friend Jayme's house. She pulled her bike over and walked up to the door. Before she could even knock on the door, all the dogs began to bark. Jayme's mom owned an animal shelter in their house, so it was full to the brim with stray animals, including dogs. After a minute she heard the familiar footsteps and the door opened. There stood Shel, her best friend.

"Wtf? What are you doing at Jayme's?"

"Nice to see you too, Crys. I decided to come over. I was bored and knew your 'rents would kick me out, so I walked here. Katy, Mike and Lusco are here too." Shel, Katy and Jayme were her three best friends, even though Shel and Jayme were going out. Lusco (Matt is his first name) was Katy's Boyfriend, which left Crys with no one. Mike was their other friend, and his girlfriend was Jessi.

"You walked?" Crys was not very shocked. Shel lived on the other side of town from Jayme, but she still walked everywhere. "Where's Jessi?"

"She's in Wisconsin till tomorrow."

"And speaking of the 'rents…" Crys continued.

"What did they do?" She asked. "You can come in, ya know." She turned and walked down the hallway towards the living room. "Btw, we're all in the middle of watching _Interview with a Vampire_, you're free to watch." Crys followed her done the hallway. They emerged into the living to see Jayme lying on couch, Katy and Matt on the floor and Mike sitting in a chair in the corner with a cat on his lap.

"Hey!" Jayme said sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I've just been disowned and kicked out of my house. I need a place to crash for a while. Anyone got a place?"

"What?!" They all yelled. Cyrs sat on the couch next to Jayme.

"You're kidding!" Yelled Jayme.

"What the Hell?" Yelled Katy.

"That sucks." Said Lusco.

"My place's open." said Shel.

"Why?!" asked Mike.

"They didn't want me to go back to Hillon this year." Hillon Academy was the all-magic school in Chicago. They all went there every September.

"What?!" Yelled Mike.

"WTF?!" Said Jayme.

"I told them I was going back no matter what, then they disowned me and kicked me out. This is the third time I've been kicked out in 4 years! If I can't find I place to stay, I'll have to go back to the LHO!" LHO stands for Lowell's Home of Orphans. Cyrs had spent the first 5 years of her life there, and never wanted to go back. "Plus, I have no money, so I can't pay my tuition! I have to get a new job, too!"

"How much is intuition again?" Shel asked.

"2,000 galleons a year." Mike replied.

Crys put her head between her knees. She was about to cry. She couldn't take it.

"Come on Cyrs, it's not that bad. It could be worse." Mike said, hugging her. "At least you're not dead or anything."

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered.

"Plus, I can get you a job, and a great paying one at that!" said Lusco.

"What's the job?"

"Live-in Maid service." He stated simply.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"We all know how good you are at cleaning. Plus they pay 200 galleons a week!" She thought about.

"Okay. Where is it? And who's family is it?"

"It's my mom's 2nd cousin. The 'Malfos'or something like that. And they live in England."

"ENGLAND?!" They all shouted.

"Come on, Matt. Be serious for once." Mike said.

"I am! So what do you say?"

"Come on Crys, we all know how much you've wanted to go to England. Plus it's only for the summer." Shel stated.

"And you have your Apparation license. You can come back when ever you want." Jayme pointed out.

"Fine. I'll do it. When do I start?"

"As soon as I mail my cousins. They should get back within the next week. Btw: Watch out for the son. He can be a bastard."

"Okay." What the Hell had she just gotten herself into?

Chapter 1: FINITE!

A/N: So did ya'll like it? I know I stole some people's names/personalities, but they won't mind _too_ much! And Lusco being related to Draco? No wonder Matt is so hot! (JK!!!) SEE! I TOLD YOU!! Whenever it snows, I write a new chapter. Well, today it snowed and so here's the chapter! Anywho: Love ya'll! Later! Please R&R!

♦Slytherin-chica687♦


End file.
